


Les Quatre Couleurs

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Rivalry, Schoolboys
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un collège.<br/>Quatre Couleurs.<br/>Les préfets.<br/>A l'époque de Ciel, ils sont liés jusque dans le crime,  unis par le secret, la confiance, et le respect. A la vie et à la mort.<br/>Une amitié si forte qu'elle ne sera jamais entachée par la trahison.   La vie de ceux qu'on appelle les P4, de l'enfance à leur renvoi.<br/>Des relations qui ne seront jamais détruites, même quand le secret sera brisé.<br/>Leurs remplaçants seront-ils à la hauteur?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Quatre Couleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso. (le dessin appartient à l'auteur également)
> 
> Genre: Friendship
> 
> Personnages: Lawrence Bluer et Edgar Redmond
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

 

Lawrence Bluer, après avoir passé toute sa vie au milieu de femme, de sœurs et d'un père presque absent, il se sentait perdu dans cette école pleine de garçons. Il se sentait intimidé. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec eux. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations qu'avec des femmes, des filles et des tantes.

Et si peu d'hommes.

Le père de si nombreux enfants craignait pour la vertu de ses précieuses princesses avant tout. Craignait le pire. Déjà qu'il devrait prévoir un grand nombre de dotes, qu'il devrait trouver des fiancés acceptables.

Après tout il ne fallait pas les confier à n'importe qui, non?

Comme tout noble, il pensait aux meilleures alliances, on cherchait qui avait des fils du même âge ou à peine plus âgés, on cherchait quelle union serait la plus avantageuse, ou dans leur cas les plus avantageuses.

Chercher les gendres idéaux.

Lawrence se sentait à peine concerné par cela à l'époque, il était trop jeune. Même quand il s'était finalement retrouvé avec 7 sœurs. Trois grandes sœurs qui le traitaient comme une poupée et quatre petites soeurs qui voulaient toujours qu'il joue avec elles.

_Il faudrait 7 gendres._

_La tâche s'annonçait difficile. Très difficile._

_Beaucoup de proches ou de nobles pouffaient en parlant de cette famille._

_Disant que le père allait se ruiner avec ses 7 dots._

_Et qu'il ne resterait plus grand chose à l'héritier._

Lawrence, à l'époque, n'était pas certain de comprendre. Il voulait juste échapper aux frasques des unes, aux jeux des autres et aux hurlements des plus jeunes. Inconscient qu'il serait un jour le chef de famille et qu'il devrait peut-être s'occuper de marier ses plus jeunes sœurs. Ou les laisser épouser celui qu'elle aurait choisi ou pire, refuser leur choix. Il n'y pensait pas. Se contentant de rester dans son coin à lire.

Son père, avec autant de filles, avait limité les serviteurs masculins, les cantonnant aux cuisines ou aux écuries, aucun ne pouvant accéder aux secteurs des chambres, excepté le majordome. Mais celui-ci était marié, et déjà relativement âgé. C'était plus prudent.

_Avec tellement de filles, il fallait faire attention._

_Il ne fallait en rien mettre la réputation de ses enfants en jeu._

Une fille noble qui n'était pas vierge à son mariage signifiait une honte absolue pour ses parents, tant est que l'époux accepte ce fait ou pas. Dans le premier cas, on ne savait donc rien, mais si le scandale éclatait, les conséquences seraient terribles.

Toute son enfance, Lawrence la passa ainsi. Au milieu des robes, des poupées, des rubans, des jeux féminins. Il était sollicités par ses sœurs pour jouer avec elles. Des jeux de filles. Donc la dînette. Ses sœurs s'amusaient aussi à le mettre en robe, à lui coller des rubans dans les cheveux. Plus d'une fois il avait retenu ses larmes de désarroi. Mais ses parents se contentaient d'en rire. Ce n'était que des jeux d'enfants après tout. Ils riaient et lui tapotaient la tête, lui disant d'arrêter de pleurer et d'être un homme, un frère exemplaire. Qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer, que c'était juste des jeux.

_«Sois un bon grand frère._

_\- Sois patient avec tes petites soeurs._

_\- Tes grandes soeurs ne pensent pas à mal._

_\- Mais Père, je ne suis pas une poupée!_

_\- Lawrence, arrête de te plaindre!_

_\- Sois un homme!_

_\- Sois un bon frère!»_

Il se sentait parfois seul. Réfugié dans sa chambre. Une chambre presque sans jouets. Il avait un jeu d'échecs. De dames et de petits chevaux. Un bureau parfaitement rangé. Une pièce toujours en ordre. Des rares jouets pour les deux sexes qui étaient vite passés à ses petites sœurs. Ce qu'il y avait en grande quantités…c'était des livres. Des livres en grandes quantités: ouvrages dans différentes langues, ouvrages de poésie, atlas, romans, études de philosophie, écrits de grands philosophes, l'Encyclopédie en français, traités divers, ouvrages d'histoires de différents pays. Beaucoup de livres donc . Un cahier à dessin.

Un herbier. Il adorait ramasser des plantes et les ranger dans cet ouvrages, écrivant où il les avait trouvées, leurs noms, les dates et pleins de renseignements, parfois récoltés grâce aux jardiniers.

Une chambre qui ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'enfant. Pas une chambre de petit garçon. Plus à une études. Il avait juste, comme jouets, des petits soldats en bois peints à la main et une unique peluche en forme de lapin. Et un ballon.

Ses soeurs ne jouaient pas au criquet, ne montait à à cheval comme lui, l'apprenait pas l'escrime, ne chassaient pas…

_Et il n'avait pas d'amis garçons._

Une fois la pensée «Pourquoi ne suis-je pas une fille?» l'avait effleuré. Ça aurait été si simple. Il se serait senti moins seul. Il aurait pu leurs parler plus librement, ne pas se sentir seul et à l'étroit. Il ne se serait pas terré dans sa chambre, n'aurait pas été si souvent tiré de force dans leurs jeux (car étant une fille, il y aurait été volontairement).

_Il ne se sentirait pas si seul._

_Il ne se sentirait pas si isolé._

Son père avait bien remarqué cette solitude accablante. Ce fils qui se réfugiait dans sa chambre, dans la bibliothèque, dans le labyrinthe du jardin avec un livre sous le bras. Ce fils qui n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche, tant ses sœurs parlaient et parlaient. Elles adoraient leur frère bien-aimé et lui aussi les aimait. Mais il était un garçon. Il était leur seul frère. L'héritier. Celui qui allait apporter les honneurs à la famille. Et qui devrait probablement mariés ses plus jeunes sœurs.

_Comment trouver assez d'argent pour autant de dots? Même si on était riche…avec tant de filles._

La famille ne pourrait pas marier les filles à une classe sociale plus basse que la leu ! Quel déshonneur cela serait. On se moquerait d'eux dans les salons. Et quel déshonneur pour elles! Quel déshonneur se serait pour Lawrence.

_On pouffait déjà face à tant de filles._

_On pouffait de voir l'héritier si frêle au milieu de tant de jolies petites filles dans de magnifiques robes._

_On rirait en disant que l'héritier ne serait pas un homme fort mais un homme faible et dépendant d'une dominatrice!_

Lawrence sut lire bien en avance. Il sut écrire bien avant l'âge où l'on apprenait. Il dessinait parfois, inventait de court poème. Extrêmement intelligent et précoce.

Il jouait aussi un peu de musique: piano et violon. Il gribouillait des choses dans son carnet à dessin. On n'en ferait pas un musicien ou un artiste, mais plus un érudit.

Quand il eut 8 ans, il semblait si solitaire que ça en était triste. Son père n'aimait pas ça. Son fils ne fréquentait que ses sœurs, que sa mère, que les servantes. Il avait besoin d'un garçon dans sa vie, d'un ami masculin. Sinon qu'est-ce que cela donnerait à Weston s'il n'était pas habitué à fréquenter des hommes? Et uniquement des garçons. Des jeunes qui joueraient au criquet, seraient probablement agités.

_Et lui, si discret, silencieux et restant dans son coin pour lire._

_Il se ferait dévorer!_

Un jour un fiacre se présenta au domaine Bluer. Et un enfant de 8 ans, aux longs cheveux blonds bondit au sol. Il avait un visage souriant, des fossettes adorables, et un immense sourire. Ses yeux rouges étaient bordés de cils noirs.

_Des mauvaises langues auraient dit, pouffant cruellement, que le seul ami que pouvait avoir l'héritier Bluer serait un garçon efféminé._

_Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait avoir que ce genre d'ami._

_Trop faible pour se libérer d'un soumission pareille._

«Bonjour! Tu es Lawrence on?»

L'enfant aux cheveux bruns avait levé ses yeux bleus, se plongeant dans deux orbes pourpres. Il eut un grognement. Avant de se souvenir que on ne lui avait pas apprit pareilles manières. «Oui. Enchanté de te rencontrer.»

Ce ton sec et formel ne découragea pas l'autre enfant. «Moi c'est Edgar Redmond.»

 ** _Grognement._**  L'autre ne releva pas les yeux de son livre.

«Ton père est un ami du mien.»

 ** _Grognement_**. Il ne releva toujours pas les yeux. Espérant décourager cet opportun.

«Il a demandé à mon père de m'emmener puisqu'il venait aujourd'hui.»

Ha, donc c'était la faute de son père si il était ainsi harcelé. Ce dernier savait pourtant qu'il aimait la tranquillité. Qu'il aimait lire seul dans son coin. «Tu peux retourner le voir alors.

\- Dis, il est magnifique ce labyrinthe végétal!

\- Va t'y perdre alors!» grommela Lawrence, voulant finir son ouvrage.

Edgar eut un grand sourire «Hooo toi..tu es un grognon!»

**_Regard noir._ **

«Pourquoi une telle mauvaise humeur?

\- Je ne sais pas…peut-être parce que j'étais bien tranquille et que tu viens me harceler?»

Edgar plissa les yeux. Un grand sourire ourla ses lèvres «Allez, tu as l'air seul! Jouons!

\- Tu peux pas t'asseoir? J'ai un livre de rechange!

\- Awww j'aime lire mais pas tout le temps. J'aime bien broder aussi. Mon père trouve ça bizarre. Mais j'aime bien aussi jouer au criquet et monter à cheval. Et toi?

\- …..

\- Tu sais jouer au criquet? Tu sais broder? Jouer de la musique? Quels morceaux?

\- …

\- Tu as perdu ta langue?

\- …

\- C'est un de vos chats qui l'a mangé?

\- Vu comme ils sont bien nourris, peu de chance!» Il referma son livre d'un claquement sec, comprenant que non, il n'avait pas le choix. Et que l'autre n'allait pas le lâcher.

_Père, je vous vois venir à deux miles._

_Vous me trouvez trop sauvage peut-être?_

Il regarda plus attentivement Edgar. Un garçon. Aux cheveux longs. Soyeux. D'un blond presque dorés. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Rouge.

«Tu as des yeux bizarres.

\- Parce qu'ils sont rouges?

\- Bah…oui.

\- Ils sont comme ceux de mon arrière-arrière grand père! Il avait les yeux rouges! C'était le seul de la famille! Il avait aussi des cheveux blancs depuis l'enfance! Je crois qu'on appelle ça un albinos!»

Bluer grogna, haussant un sourcil. Étrange. «Tu es situé où dans la société?

\- Je ne te le dirais pas. Je m'en fiche pour le moment.

\- Tu vas aller à Weston aussi?

\- Oui!»

_Merveilleux. Il sentait des années trop longues à venir avec ce pot-de-colle._

Il releva les yeux, souriant légèrement «Enchanté.» Sa voix était désormais calme et poli, sans une once d'agacement ou d'agressivité. Si il devait fréquenter ce garçon, il devait être prudent tant qu'il ne le connaissait pas bien. Il ne fallait pas commettre d'erreur qui ferait honte à son père. Si il était plus important que lui dans la société, il se devait de bien se tenir avec lui.

_Politesse. Sourire. Salut parfait._

_Ton interlocuteur peut être plus riche ou plus noble que toi._

_Ne commets pas d'erreur._

Les leçons tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer une partie d'échec ou de petits chevaux. Mais Edgar le prit par le poignet, l'entraînant loin de sa cachette et de ses livres qu'il avait laissé là.

«Viens on va jouer dans le labyrinthe, j'en ai jamais vu des comme ça! Avec des arbres, des statues et des massifs de fleurs! Il est vraiment beau! On va jouer à cache-cache!»

Cette première visite fut difficile à supporter pour Lawrence, peu habitué à fréquenter un garçon aussi énergique. Il était épuisé à la fin de la journée. Et avait presque lancé un regard noir à son père quand celui-ci lui avait demandé s'il s'était bien amusé! Il n'avait pas eu la paix un seul instant. Mais il savait que se plaindre ne changerait tien. Edgar serait invité à nouveau, qu'importe ses protestations.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, Lawrence s'assit sur son lit et regarda son herbier. Se souvenant de toutes les questions posées par son nouveau camarade de jeu imposé par sa famille. Il s'était senti forcé de passer la journée avec le garçon mais il avait été surpris de voir à quelle vitesse elle s'était écoulée.

Il se dérida cependant à la troisième visite. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement de jouer avec un garçon de son âge, dont la joie semblait communicative, qui avait un si immense sourire. C'était même plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un comme lui, de jouer à des jeux de garçons. Ils courraient, montaient à cheval, jouaient à des jeux un peu plus brutaux. Les servantes soupiraient en les voyant revenir couvert de poussière ou de terre.

A la douzième visite, il se rendit compte qu'il attendait l'arrivée du fiacre. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, y comprit à lui-même, se forçant à lire pour calmer son impatience.

_Il se rendit vite compte un jour qu'il était en train d'écrire une lettre à Edgar._

_Il se rendit compte qu'il voulait demander à son père d'inviter Edgar_.

Il trépignait de joie en apprenant qu'ils seraient ensemble pour leur première chasse ou que l'oncle d'Edgar avait invité sa famille à un bal, où il pourrait voir son nouvel "ami".

_Il se rendit compte qu'il piaffait d'impatience quand son père lui dit qu'il était invité à l'anniversaire de son "ami" Edgar._

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Certaines personnes totalement différentes de son si lumineux et si agité ami. Mal à l'aise devant ces durs qu'il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer, il resta près d'Edgar, leur jetant des coups d'œil discret.

_Edgar était beau, efféminé, et raffiné._

_Il était un garçon, certes mais il n'était pas comme ceux aux cheveux courts, aux traits rudes, qui semblaient durs et forts._

La veille de son entrée à Weston. Le jeune Bluer réalisa qu'il allait être dans un milieu composé presque uniquement de garçons et d'hommes.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur. Car, au fond, il se doutait, au fond de lui-même que Edgar n'était pas l'exemple du garçon parfait de l'époque: il était trop féminin, trop précieux, malgré une attitude indéniablement masculine.

_Il sentait bien qu'ils étaient terriblement différent. Et qu'ils ne seraient sûrement pas dans le même dortoir._

_…Et que Edgar allait sans doute respecter les «règles». Pour l'honneur de sa famille. Il les respecterait au moins au début, peut-être les premières années._

Ou peut-être n'y pendrait-il pas garde. Peut-être ne se soucierait-il pas des règles et voudrait garder contact avec lui, même s'ils étaient séparés. Qu'il se ficherait de cette tradition auquel seuls les préfets échappaient.

Cette règle synonyme de rivalité.

**_Ne pas parler aux élèves des autres dortoirs._ **


End file.
